


You're My Violeta

by Raine_King_Dead



Category: IZONE (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Why Did I Write This?, attempted comedy, because I flopped the game lmao, character reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_King_Dead/pseuds/Raine_King_Dead
Summary: Mina dances with someone in the rain.





	1. I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just so you know I haven't dropped my (G)I-DLE series, this one just popped in my mind, please forgive my impulsive brain!
> 
> Also! This fic has a little game! If at least 5 people (if more than 5 people would read this) can guess who is Mina's partner then I'll upload the epilogue of this with an accompanying visual art!
> 
> Just comment down below who you think it is and I hope you enjoy this sudden fic! ; w;)9
> 
> PS: This fic was written before Mina's break so the first scene is Mina in work, hope that isn't too much of a sore spot :(( Let's all pray for Minari's fast recovery!

“Good work today.”

She hears one of the staff said as she slugs her coat on to her shoulders and adjust her bag. Her brown eyes only gave minimal acknowledgement, the usual smile and a little “good work too~” as a scripted response out of respect.

That’s how Myoui Mina’s nights go.

At least, in the recent days.

It wasn’t anything new, everyone knew their company had a habit of overworking Twice to the bone, both for group promotions and solo promotions and today wasn’t anything different. Her day started with an interview with the rest of the girls, a little bit of a break for food, a commercial shoot with J-line, and now to the present time, a solo photo shoot for a magazine.

Mina sighs tiredly, cracking her neck from side to side in order to relieve some pain. She pulls out her phone to check messages, briefly wondering where their manager was to pick her up.

_ Minariiiii!!! we didn’t expect the traffic would be this heavy :(((( Unnie said it would take us at least an hour or more to get there TTTTTT will you be okay??? Btw, this is Sana using manager’s phone! She’s too busy driving! _

...an hour??

Mina has already given up in her mind.

The weight of exhaustion multiplied upon her shoulders. If she could lay her bags on the side of the floor and sleep, she probably would.

Except Mina is too dignified to do such a thing.

_ It’s alright, I’ll just go get something to eat at the convenience store nearby. Tell unnie to drive safely! The rain is really heavy right now! _

A few swift movements of her fingers and she pressed send on her phone. With another one of the many sighs she let out this day, she looked beyond the glass door of the building and stared blankly at the cascading raindrops in the outside world.

The rain wasn’t a simple nursery rhyme that went pitter-patter. To be more accurate, it was like a hail of a thousand arrows sent from the heavens to attack the dirty asphalt and concrete with no sign of stopping soon.

No other sound could be heard, not even the honking of the cars from the road nearby, all were drowned out with the sheer power of mother nature’s tears.

Mina reconsidered her decision to walk to the nearby convenience store, if it was even worth trudging this heavenly disaster just to get a cup of coffee and probably some packed fruits and salad. 

To starve, or to be flooded? That is the question.

Whether tis’ nobler to suffer in hunger or take arms against the wrath of dear mother nature.

...

Ultimately, the penguin chose food.

“Anything for grub.” 

She muttered as she opened her umbrella and rushed out of the building.

* * *

When Mina said the convenience store was nearby, what she actually meant was that she would have to cross a little fountain park that was a good medium sized plot of land AND was absolutely devoid of nearby roads and signs.

If she was in a horror movie right now, she wouldn’t be surprised.

In fact she might as well be in one because she couldn’t see anything right in front of her nose aside from a few blurred outlines of street lights. 

The raindrops were falling endlessly, a curtain of water wouldn’t be a far off description for it. Mina tried to follow where the vague orbs of light were with hurried but careful steps. Muddy water splashed up with every step she took against the asphalt, her once clean and pampered legs were now riddled with splotches of dirt, grass and the cold rain seeping in within her sandals.

Mina groaned out. The penguin actually close of cursing into the rain thinking that no one was there to see her anyways.

Until she reached the place where she could see the bases of the street lights she was following and the dancing figure frolicking within the park’s fountain without any care in the world.

There she stood mesmerized.

A lot of questions popped in her mind of course. None the least of those is why the hell is there someone dancing IN the fountain, IN this deluge and doesn’t seem to mind their long sleeves and tight shorts getting drenched in this over the top rainy season.

Everything was pushed down to the bottom of non existence as her throat remains speechless with the scene in front of her.

The way this someone danced was nothing short of exquisite - powerful, and vividly charming. Their body dances with the rain’s rhythm, the water splashes up from the fountain pool with every sweep of her feet. 

Globular droplets of water shone with prismatic light around them, the boring brightness of the street lights became a limelight for the lone dancer of their stage, twinkling, shining, charming Mina even deeper with the sway’s dynamic movements.

Every flick of their shoulder length hair enraptured the little penguin even more, every formation, every still and every move.

And suddenly it stops.

Mina doesn’t notice that the dancer has stopped in their performance, still remaining in a daze with the show she just watched. 

The mysterious person coughed out.

They were looking straight at her.

“Oh, um sorry for interrupting.” 

Mina starts… And slows down into nothingness very quickly.

“Uhh… Your dance! It’s really good! Really, beautiful! Yeah!”

Mina curses her awkward tone.

The dancer though, softly laughs at the little compliment, gracing Mina for the first time of their voice which she noted was also very attractive just like their dance. And that’s coming from someone who was surrounded by attractive voices every day.

“Well, thank you.” 

They speak in a pretty, feminine voice.

“Would you like to join me?”

“Uh, huh?”

Mina croaks out.

“Just wondering! You seemed really intent in watching me a while ago so I thought you wanted to join in.”

Where did she even get that idea. Mina asks to herself, wondering.

“I don’t mind, but I can’t get my bag wet and I don’t think there’s any dry place around here.”

Mina couldn’t see her face but she heard the dancer let out a sound that resembled surprise. She probably wasn’t expecting that Mina would actually consider the offer and leaned upon the stone structure in the middle of the fountain, maybe with an amused smirk curling up the edges of their lips.

“There’s a roofed bench behind you, you can put your belongings there. Just don’t put it near my shoes since it’s wet from the rain!”

Mina looked behind her with the dancer’s prompt and true enough, there was a covered bench right there, probably for the park visitors to enjoy the fountain’s scenery for a bit.

Why Mina didn’t see a prominent feature for the first time she crossed that way is a question for another day.

The penguin started to waddle towards the bench, carefully watching her steps with the slippery grass underneath her soles until she reached the mahogany-ish brown of the bench. 

Within the barely illuminated dark shade, Mina could see a pair of sopping wet white sneakers, though its colors were muted with a mixture of thrown up dirt and grass the same way her own sandals were tainted by the same debris.

Mina briefly wonders what her shoe size was as it was really small for someone of her height.

She put her bag beside the sneakers and sat down to begin removing her footwear. Mina takes a little peek in front and began to actually look at the dancer’s silhouette with a curious eye.

Mina couldn’t see the details of her thanks to the rain, but she could tell at the way her wet clothes clung to her body that this woman was lithe and trained. 

Her shoulder blades were sharp and defined, her arms were thin but lean with smooth muscles running along her forearm, her waist was small, almost resembling a doll's and Mina can't keep her eyes off how gorgeously long her legs was even with the curtain of rain.

She also seemed to be a head taller than her, maybe she was older than her?

But then Tzuyu exists. Younger then?

Younger generations are scary.

Once her sandals were safely away from her feet and under the protection of her umbrella, Mina stood up and started walking towards the dancer. Her feet met the bitter cold of the concrete instantly, almost freezing her toes to blue.

Soon her whole body was in the same boat, every drop of the night squall contributed to the now drenched state of her clothes and the frigid was piercing her skin to the point she’s breathing out white wisps of air. 

Mina questions herself if this was even worth it.

Worth risking the chill and the probable sickness for a dance number with someone she’s never even met before.

She could just go back, apologize, then go to the convenience store as she planned to or run back to the building. Logically, that’s what she would do, that’s what Jihyo or their manager would tell her to do.

But here she was, the little penguin taking small, barefooted strides to the silhouette of someone she doesn’t know waiting for her with a smile curling the edges of her lips.

“Good job~”

The dancer praised, and Mina felt elated.

She placed her hands on the dancer’s outstretched ones. With one pull, Mina was flying in the air. Her body felt light and her toes were dancing in the air for even the briefest of moments.

And then she was plunged back to the biting cold reality of the water.

“Cold!”

Mina exclaimed while the dancer just laughed. 

“You’ll get used to it!”

Mina rolled her eyes, although she still found herself shyly looking up to the much taller woman.

Now that the dancer was closer to Mina, the little penguin could feel her heart quicken at both their close proximity with each other and her features that she hasn’t seen before thanks to the night shade.

The dancer had soft-looking almond shaped eyes, their color pulled Mina deep as the night sky above them. Her lips were faintly dusted with the softest of ruby red and her diamond shaped face is perfectly carved without a hint of excess baby fat at their sides.

Mina’s words once again seized up on her throat. Even with the water streaming down their faces, she was beautiful. More beautiful than what Mina expected. While she’s not ethereally bewitching like Tzuyu or Sana was, Mina still felt she was a rose standing high in the middle of the garden, shining brighter red than anyone else.

And she absolutely can’t take her eyes off her.

At least until the dancer took a step back and childishly splashed some water to Mina, much to the penguin’s freezing chagrin.

Calm down Mina. She’s handsome but that’s about it, don’t gay panic.

“S-So… What music do we dance to?”

Mina was expecting an answer, after all no one dances without music… At least that’s what she thought. The confused look of the dancer in front of her just gave her what her supposed answer was.

“I wasn’t really thinking about that.”

“...You mean, you were dancing without music a while ago and invited me to dance with that?”

The dancer shrugged.

“Are you serious...”

“W-Well! We could just play our own music in our heads! Or… maybe you wanna try singing?”

Mina has 3 options to this situation.

One. Mina could just smack her, leave and entirely regret getting soaked in the rain just for this.

Two. Mina could volunteer to sing for them after all she is a singer.

Or three…

“I don’t think my voice is strong enough to compete with this rain. Can you show me how you dance without music first?”

It wasn’t an exact lie, Mina knows her own voice is soft compared to the vocal power houses of Twice. Also she doesn’t really want to risk losing her voice at a rain like this.

“You’ve been watching me dance like that a while ago though?”

Mina shrugs.

“No fun, I thought I could get you to sing. Your voice sounds pretty nice!”

Hol’up that’s an illegal attack.

“I-I could say the same thing to you!”

Mina blurted out, red filling up her cheeks. 

Although apparently, only Mina has any sense of panic or shame between the two as the dancer only flashed her a wide and cute, overbite smile before completely changing into the dancer’s serious aura.

For a moment, the world was still. Mina couldn’t hear a sound, not a drop of water, not even the deafening roar of thunder in the distance. The moment slowed and was colored with only the two of them.

The dancer starts off with a slow step to her left, and a box to the right.

Gradually, she picks up the pace. Droplets of water was dancing around her body once again, the prismatic light created a limelight for the dancer and the dancer only.

Once again, Mina was enraptured. Her heart felt sparks, a red heat burned inside her, warming, threatening to burst, as she was pulled deeper and deeper into the exquisite choreographed performance.

Each step of hers made the blue water turn into crystal, each flick of her hair made Mina’s heart flutter so softly within her chest, each beat, each rhythm existed only within that mysterious person's ears.

She felt warm.

Mina doesn’t know what this feeling was.

She was pulled in, captured within her passion. 

Soon, her body was moving on its own accord without her knowing.

The previous chilling water now felt like a strange stage to the little penguin. The stars of the night sky were her audience. The lights of the lamp were her own very spotlight. 

She raised her body to her tiptoes, the internal beat plays inside Mina. 

And she took the first steps with her feet.

* * *

The dancer momentarily stopped.

Staring with sparkle in her eyes at the shining light Mina gave off with her dance, and her water orchestra performance. 

If the dancer commanded the rain drops around her as her own spotlight, Mina rose the waves of the fountain beneath them as her very own stage.

Streams of water followed the penguin’s serious and powerful movements. Even in the air, ribbons of prismatic light flew around their eyes with a shimmer that seemed to defy the very physics of reality.

The dancer smiled to herself, a burst of inspiration taking over her and she also didn’t want to lose to the energy her once very reserved friend had.

The two didn’t talk to each other. They danced with their music only existing within each other’s ears.

Mina’s eyes focused on nothing but the warm feeling within her and the spirit of dance possessing her very own limbs to move. Each turn met with another rotation, a mix of soft ballet techniques and the strong steps she has learned overtime as an idol.

They chased each other within the radius of the fountain, the dancer’s quick and energetic flights were followed with Mina’s calm but meaningful foxtrot. If Mina went down, the dancer would give a quick jump, if the penguin turns to her right, the dancer would turn to her left.

Their melodies were different but their harmonies were connected.

Until Mina’s world suddenly turned backwards.

“...!!”

Mina shut her eyes close, bracing for the cold stone impact to her head 

Except it never came.

“You alright?”

At the sound of the dancer’s voice, Mina’s eyes slowly opened. 

She briefly wondered why the dancer’s face was so close to hers. Mina could see the lights reflected by the water within the dancer’s eyes, so young, so full of energy, so sincere.

“Oh thank goodness, I forgot to tell you that there’s a slippery spot right around here!”

What. It was at that moment that Mina realized the position they were in. The dancer was pulling her left arm to save her from falling completely, her longer legs were crossing with hers and she also had her arm around her waist to support her.

She smells so nice, her hand is so warm, her shirt is almost see-through in this distance and hooo----!!

Mina is gay panicking right now.

“H-Hey… Are you really alright?”

Mina wishes the earth swallowed her whole.

“Y-Yeah… Just… Just my heart betraying myself right now.”

“What’s with that?”

The dancer let out a laugh before pulling Mina in closer to her body.

Oh God Jihyo help me right now.

* * *

Mina wasn’t doing this on purpose.

Mina definitely wasn’t clinging on to the dancer’s toned shoulders, feeling her soft, slender body against hers, or brushing her smooth feet against hers under the water. Oh no, that would be highly inappropriate for her!

She tries her best to convince herself that the dancer’s high body temperature wasn’t soothing to her frigid, blue skin.That her scent wasn't absolutely addicting especially if she closed her eyes and her heart wasn’t trying to beat louder than a taiko drum in a festival.

“Do you want to dance like this?”

Mina heart stops.

“L-L-Like this?”

The penguin looks up to the dancer with wavering eyes and cheeks rivaling the color of red tomatoes. Though the dancer doesn’t seem to notice how flustered Mina was.

She gently pushed forward against Mina and Mina took a step backward, confused at the sudden movement the dancer was doing.

She takes one more step to the left.

Mina does the same in reverse.

The dancer sways their body to the right.

Mina follows her lead with increasing confusion.

“I don’t know how the sunbaenims in ballroom dances do it but we could probably do our own impromptu amateur version here!”

Ballroom? Mina stared incredulously at the dancer.

If she wanted to dance the waltz, she should have said so!

Mina protested in her mind but she still found herself following the dancer’s lead wherever they go. 

Water ripples beneath their feet with each turn they take, softly and gently unlike the passionate dances they have been doing a while ago.

Occasionally, Mina would awkwardly step on the dancer’s toes but the dancer doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

Her arms were relaxed, locked behind Mina’s waist and Mina herself was slowly lulled by the gentle licks of the cold water against her ankles.

Mina wonders, she planned to grab some food from the convenience store and wait for Sana and the others to pick her up, so how did she end up this kind of situation? What kind of star alignment caused her to be now dancing barefoot in the park's fountain with someone she hasn’t met before? What kind of cosmic joke was in play for her to be now trading toes with someone mysteriously stunning and beautiful?

The rain has let up for a bit. Mina could actually feel more of the dancer’s body without the raindrops pricking her like endless needles to her skin. Her skin felt hot despite being drenched with rain this whole time, Mina noted that even with the acrid, grassy smell of rain on both of them, the dancer still had a distinct strawberry scent that seemed to come off inside her.

The scent stung her like the thorn of a rose. Her body felt so dangerous to touch but Mina felt strangely at ease.

She held harder on her shoulders and nuzzled against the dancer’s neck.

“Getting sleepy?”

Mina shook her head.

“You seem sleepy though?”

“I’m not.”

The dancer grumbled but Mina didn’t pay it any attention. Maybe she was getting sleepy but Mina wasn’t sure if feeling relaxed equaled to getting sleepy. 

She’s just too overworked, the penguin thought to herself, continuing to relax within her arms and only instinctively sway to their steps.

And then suddenly the earth rumbles, the core is shaken.

Mina is jolted out to full awakeness with 10 cups of coffee.

Finding out it was the dancer who was now jumping up and down excitedly while holding one of Mina’s hands within her much larger hands.

“What are you doing?!”

The dancer grins, Mina doesn’t feel too good about that.

“Bringing back the energy!”

And before Mina could even reply back, the raindrops quickly flew away, the night sky turned into a blur in Mina’s eyes and she screams with a deafening pitch as she was dragged into a lively, high energy prance. 

“WhaaaaAAaAaaaaAt!”

Mina couldn’t even speak properly. 

The penguin tightened her hold, desperately trying not to fall as the dancer laughed the night away. A million questions breezed through her mind in the same way her body flew in the high speed rhythm.

Out of those million questions, not even one was articulated as the dancer spun Mina around and stopped them both with tipped toes struggling with their weight.

“You know about quickstep?”

Mina is in confusion.

“W-What about ii---!??!”

The water rippled harshly with their fun steps, waves came crashing, droplets went flying and the dancer’s tune only echoed within Mina’s ears as the penguin held onto her shoulders, scared shitless with taking a wrong step to slipping.

“Come on! You’re too tense! Loosen it up!”

“You’re too carefree! What if we slip?!”

Mina protested. The dancer only laughed even louder and let out the largest innocent eye smile that she could do. 

Their eyes locked for a moment and the whole world stopped for Mina--

Within the harsh lux of the park’s lights, the now pitter-patter drops of the weakening rain and the prismatic light that reflected from the rowdy water beneath them.

The twinkle within the dancer’s eyes were all what Mina needed to convince her heart.

Eyes that told her

_ **“**Trust me.” _

And soon, their dance mellowed out to an actual dance with rhythm. Sure it was still a prance, but this time Mina could hear and feel the beat within the dancer’s mind.

One step became two. Three steps became four. Their feet don’t overlap each other anymore. 

Then five steps to six.

Seven and eight end--

In a beautiful natural turn.

The dancer’s hold was still tight on Mina’s hand, her arms were strong and supportive and the penguin has never been this at ease before while dancing with someone. Each movement flowed so naturally, each pivoting turn, each wave of water splashing against the gap of their legs.

They were connected in a way only dancers understood.

Soon a smile also appeared within Mina’s lips, their hearts soared in elation and they danced the night away with energy in their feet and the night sky as their audience. Prismatic light casted their limelight, the fountain were their very own stage, they were the single shining rose dancing above all the flowers.

Their luminous stage remained beautiful, sparkling, for a brief amount of time--

Until the dancer took the wrong step in the same spot Mina has slipped on earlier and started to crash backwards. 

Two high pitched screams rips through the empty night space, followed by a mighty splash of shimmering water followed afterwards. 

The dancer fell into the water first followed by Mina, who took less of the impact by using her partner’s body as a cushion against the ground. For a moment, there was silence.

Until Mina was shoved backwards by the dancer, gasping for air after being underwater for some good seconds.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I’m okay!”

A cough. Mina raises her eyebrows.

“Okay, I’m really okay!”

Two more coughs.

“Are you sure?”

“Ehem! Okay, now it’s really okay! The water just really likes my nostrils!”

“What’s with that?”

Mina lets out a carefree chuckle, its sound tugged the corners of the dancer’s lips into a similar soft smile. Gentle bubbles of warmth bubbled up in both of their chests, the dancer settled in comfort knowing that Mina isn’t that awkward or guarded with her anymore.

“So you didn’t bump your head or anything?”

“Nah, the water cushioned my fall and--”

“??”

“How can I get hurt when I’m with an angel?”

Mina:

Fountain:

Park:

Stars:

Universe:

“W-W-What are you saying!”

Mina claps the dancer’s cheeks both out of embarrassment and surprise while the dancer, only found this reaction extremely hilarious and she snuggled her cheek like a large dog against the soft palm of Mina’s hand. 

The sight was not good for the little penguin’s overworked heart.

Then it was when Mina noticed.

She thought it was just her feeling the warmth, or that the dancer had a naturally high body temperature because of her activeness and young age. Well, the latter part was the case except it wasn’t natural. 

The dancer’s skin was abnormally scalding hot.

Mina, now with a worried look at her face, touched more of the dancer’s bare skin much to the latter’s confusion. She placed the back of her hand on the younger girl’s forehead and neck, checking to confirm, and also almost immediately, pulled it back with how hot her skin was. Literally.

“Bruh, you have a fever!”

The dancer flinched.

“What!? Why is your temperature this high? You had a fever all this time?!”

“Uuh-- I can explain!”

But before the dancer could even give any excuses, Mina was already standing up, the dancer’s arm in Mina’s hand and this time, the little penguin was leading (dragging) the energetic dog out of the fountain - to the bench.

“Wait wait wait unnie!”

“I’m going to call the hospital, your fever is definitely going to worsen after playing in the rain like this.”

“But unnieeee--!!!”

The dancer’s protests though it falls into deaf ears as the little penguin angrily waddled their way to the bench. Panic visibly settles in for the dancer and she tries to come up with something for her situation.

“Unnie!”

No response.

“Unnieeeee~ Please face me, pretty please?”

Mina sighs.

“Alright, what is it that you want to sa--”

As Mina turned her back to face the dancer-- The dancer didn’t give her any time to react. She found her lips against hers, a gentle kiss against Mina’s cold lips. It was chaste, soft, and warm, a bit awkward since Mina was shorter than her.

But that’s all it took to short circuit Mina’s mind into a blank white noise.

And also let her hand open.

“Wh- wh-..!”

Mina blinked and when she came to her senses, the dancer has already made a beeline for her shoes, quickly wearing them without taking the time to put on her socks.

“Sorry unnie! I can’t go to the hospital, I have somewhere else to go!”

The dancer smiled a cheeky grin.

“I enjoyed our dance though! Let’s meet and dance together again someday!”

“Wait--!!”

But before Mina could say anything substantial, the dancer took off like the wind, leaving Mina standing there dumbfoundedly.

She’s like a typhoon. She comes in her life and leaves just as fast as she came without even a name or a number, Mina thought. 

A draft blew over the penguin’s skin and Mina visibly shivers. The freezing chill returned back to her toes, and the rain was over. Mina can’t help but wonder if the dancer would have stayed longer if the rain had lasted for a few more minutes.

If she would feel less alone in this cold for a few more moments.

…

Mina shakes her head.

Their moment was beautiful, it was fun, it was uplifting but it’s nothing more than that, at least that’s what Mina tries to convince herself. She walks forward to her umbrella and bag, her soles all blue and white from the cold.

Will I meet her again?

She checks her phone to see three missed calls from her manager and fifteen from Jihyo.

“Ah geez… Jihyo is going to kill me.”


	2. La Vie en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Chaeyeon on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a flop lmao -insert clown emoji here-
> 
> I might draw the visuals for this just because but lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

At a place somewhere far away connected between two phones...

“But Chaeyeon hear me out! Mina came home yesterday and I’ve never seen her so wet!”

“Son Chaeyoung, I am on loud speaker in a dorm with minors--”

“I meant by the rain. Get your mind out of the gutter!”

Chaeyoung cuts while Chaeyeon only groans at the other side of the phone. The little tiger cub raised her eyebrows. Out of all the years she has known the feather dancer, it was pretty unusual for Chaeyeon to sound so exasperated.

She just thought she was being annoying in a playful way though so Chaeyoung didn’t mind and just kept going.

“So like, Mina has NEVER been that careless like ever! She even has an umbrella so we don’t really know why she’s so drenched when she came home! Now she’s down with a fever!”

“Who knows? Maybe something happened. I mean, Yujin also came home late last night after running away from the dorm and now she’s being super annoying even with a high temperature.”

“Wait really?”

At the other side of the phone, Chaeyoung could hear someone yelling indiscriminately followed by a huge number of what the rapper could only assume are heavy footsteps.

And then the door slammed open.

“UNNIEEEEEEEEEE!!!”

Chaeyeon sighs, Chaeyoung is concerned.

“Yujin, I swear-- First, it was you running away from the dorm at an ungodly hour, while sick, WHILE UNGUARDED and now what are you whining on about while I’m on the phone?”

“The medicine is strawberry flavored! I hate that flavor!”

“There wasn’t anything else in the pharmacy! It’s all the same cold medicine, just drink it!”

The tiger cub only heard other voices afterwards, vaguely sounding like Eunbi and Wonyoung, followed by a pterodactyl screech before disappearing altogether from the call. She loudly hears Chaeyeon groan out once more before going back to her call with Chaeyoung.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“Sounds like chaos in there.”

“Well yeah. We’re taking turns taking care of Yujin, it’s currently Eunbi and Wonyoung’s turn so I’m trying my best to relax.”

Chaeyeon strainedly laughs.

“So how’s Mina though?”

“Eh there, unlike your friend, Mina is pretty much bed ridden when sick with a high fever. Though she has been deliriously muttering about someone, something about a pretty dancer in a fountain. We don’t really understand it though.”

Chaeyoung laughs and Chaeyeon lets out a sound of surprise.

“Huh, Yujin also came back home saying similar things. Like an angel appearing in the rain. We also didn’t understand but she said she met someone last night, we’re not sure if it’s a fever dream or something though.”

She says while Chaeyoung only hums in interest.

“So they both came home late yesterday, drenched from the rain, came back with a fever and they’re muttering similar words? Huh, interesting.”

“What is?”

“What if they met each other last night? I mean far fetched but it makes sense.”

“Ohh…”

Chaeyoung and Chaeyeon decided to keep it a secret and ask the two at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at @drawat415pm! o wo)9

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at "@drawat415pm" ! o wo)9


End file.
